


Fallen Angel

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Fallen Angel (rises) by Coolcat

Fallen Angel  
(rises)  
by Coolcat 

In the half second  
The bullet took  
To reach its target  
Which I then changed  
I thought  
Or didn't  
Depending how you view my actions-  
But I don't care what anyone thinks of me  
Or what I did  
You can't die.  
Anything-  
Kill me, hurt me  
But you-  
You must be alive  
Safe...  
and maybe  
(although it is not my main motive)  
you might consider  
that I care about you?  
that I maybe even-  
No.  
You wouldn't.  
But anything is better than the hate-  
That hurts.  
Just once, if you could look at me  
Without that fury blazing in your beautiful eyes  
Then I could say  
And you would know  
Not reciprocate, of course  
But know...  
Please don't hate me.  
It hurts so much-  
I didn't mean to hurt you!  
I couldn't.  
I love you.

  
Archived: April 02, 2001 


End file.
